Almost Feels Like A Gun
by AngelKairi
Summary: [Yuffentine drabble. For JanuaryBlue.] Some things come and go, but love will always be there... Vincent Valentine. [with love from Tally to Noey. XD]


_**Almost Feels Like a Gun**_

* * *

The tattered ends of the almost impossibly liquid cloak swirled just above the ground, never quite touching and sullying the strangely unfrayed edges with dirt. Small zephyrs whipped about the figure as it moved silently amongst the ghostly white trees, never quite mussing the fine black hair, shining in the dim light. 

**Dange_r_**_o**us…**_

Pointed brassy shoes caught the light and sparked as though alive, dazzling the few insects down that far to see the lights dance. Loose black pants were accessorized with assorted buckles, straps, and things that not even the wearer knew what they were for; each fold likely concealed another secret. A high beltline showed silver-and-black, some blending with the surrounding material; more black cloth hid beneath the satin-like cloak that billowed eerily with each step.

…**B**ea**uti_ful_…**

Fine strands of hair framed a gentle pale face, expression vague and harmless although the body moved languidly like a sleek hunter. The contrast between the solid collar of the cloak, strapped twice with silver at the neck, and his black hair and white skin, made for a striking effect. Varying lights, some small ones floating and whizzing about from the nearby lake and others simply the illumination of the above stars, lit up the gorgeous features, sometimes making them harsh, oft-times soft. A red band held back his fringe from his face, matching the crimson cloak. Red eyes almost glowed; they were inhuman, beautiful, perfect.

…**S**_l**e**_**e_k…_**

Black death rode at his hip in the form of business-like handguns; another weapon presented itself on one arm in the shape of a huge brassy metal claw. His stride was long; he was flowing from one spot to the next, not simply walking. Muscles flexed with even the most minute of movements, and his stance was confident, relaxed.

…_**H**u_**n_t_****_e_r…**

His movements were silent, his breathing regular, his hair messed in a way that said it was not, indeed, messy, but natural; and it all looked good.

…**M**o**r****e th**a**n g**_oo_**d…**

He was beautiful in every way. He was dangerous in every way. He was _perfect _in every way.

And he was Vincent Valentine.

And as he walked through the pale forest, somehow blending even with his black-and-blood clothing, memories drifted with him, sometimes appearing as large and real as life, at other times shimmering indistinctly.

A man with blond spikes, loose black clothing and a Buster Blade walked beside him for a while, quietly. At times until he began to fade away, a wolf often appeared to be padding alongside him, tongue lolling out. Soon after, a dark man with a brooding expression took his place, gun arm glinting dully and green shirt and pants somehow making him seem as though he wasn't really there- which he wasn't, Vincent supposed. Many others came too; a cat creature, a man with a spear and blue shirt, and more...

With bright smiles, two women took up places on either side of him. They were both beautiful, but that was where similarities ended- one dressed in a black fighting outfit to match her dark long hair, the other brunette adorned with pink and a red jacket. They broke off as he reached the edge of the forest, melting away with their arms outstretched as if yearning, telling him to go with them, go with them- but he looked ahead, ignoring them. Those ones were just memories right now.

**..._He_ l**oo**ke**d** ahea_d_...**

To where a small figure awaited him, one arm waving madly, bright face animated in a huge grin. When he reached her, she fell into place beside him, brushing against his side occasionally. Her black short hair wafted over her face; she absent-mindedly shook itout of herdark brown eyes, and it repeated the teasing motion.A short black-and-white top revealed toned muscles; her eyes showed a mischeivous yet loyal nature.A smilingYuffie suddenly gave out a gasp and grabbed his hand, the living one. "Vincent! Look! There's Cloud and the gang! They're gonna be so happy to see you're finally home!"

He smiled softly down at her, sight partly obscured by hair as his smile was by his collar. But she knew it was there, just as she had known he was coming.

_Some things come and go, but love will always be there..._

**...Vi**n**cent Vale**n**_tine._**

* * *

Title was just taken from the song I was listening to at the time- otherwise completely unrelated except that the word gun made me think of dear Vinnie. And since I have done nothing for Noey-chan's birthday, this here fic is for her. **JanuaryBlue, **enjoy! 

Kshaw. Don't mind the miniature-ness of it. I know. Tis pathetic. But still...

Review? For Cloud. If not me. But you all love me. I know it.

Wait on... I'm a newbie to the FFVII section (practically) though... :cowers:

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**


End file.
